


the rest is up to you

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: “Can’t call me boring, now,” Dougie says so casually, like he hasn’t had that line saved up for an hour, now.“Oh my god,” Andrei groans, his voice muffled by rolling his face into the pillow.
Relationships: Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	the rest is up to you

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a christmas fic but it's february so here's some porn

“Just watch the video I sent you,” Zhenya says, sounds fed up already, and Andrei only dialled his number thirty seconds ago. It’s honestly rude. Andrei should remind Zhenya of how often he had called Andrei during the time he’d been injured. He just needs some advice.

Andrei paces back and forth in his living room, occasionally tripping over the Christmas supplies he has splayed out over his carpeted floor. 

“Okay, but that’s the Youtuber’s idea of how she wants her house to look,” Andrei whines. “I want it to be like how Mama does it.” 

“You’re never going to succeed,” Zhenya says. 

“Oh, that’s very nice of you,” Andrei says sarcastically. 

“I’m saying,” Zhenya sighs. “We lived in a small house with too many decorations. Mama did what she could.” 

“Yeah,” Andrei agrees. It’s true; sometimes, they wouldn’t even know where to put the tree. Still, it’s something that Andrei wants to maintain, especially this being his first year without his mother living with him. 

“You think Ma did exactly what her mom did?” Zhenya asks. “I think she made a new tradition for her new family.”

“I don’t have a family,” Andrei sulks. Last year, when his mother was living with him, he couldn’t wait for the day that she decided it was time for her to move out. Now, he’s a little bit lonely. 

“You are such a baby,” Zhenya complains. 

Andrei buys every single decoration he can find at the store. He doesn’t really know where he’s going to put the nutcracker set, and the manger isn’t really that important to him, maybe it’ll go in storage for the future. 

Now he’s sat in front of his naked tree, with all his decorations surrounding him. If Andrei had any idea where to start, he totally would. 

He asks Dougie to come over because Dougie knows everything about everything. He can help Andrei with this, and also maybe they can make out again or something. Andrei isn’t pushing his luck, but he’s hopeful. 

When Dougie does come over, he looks at the state of Andrei’s living room with a raised brow. 

“Don’t know where to start,” Andrei explains while rearranging the shoes that Dougie had just thrown off. He swears that no one appreciates the effort he makes into cleaning his home all on his own. Just don’t look at his bedroom.

“We’re going to start with the Christmas tree first,” Dougie places his hands on his hips like the old man he is. “Once the tree is all nice and pretty, then you can coordinate the rest of the house.”

Andrei nods vigorously, to show he definitely understands what Dougie means by that. He realizes Dougie isn’t even looking at him. He looks at the tree as if he’s examining it, and now Andrei is worried he hasn’t even gotten the right tree. He spent about an hour at the lot; he’s pretty sure he looked at about twenty-five trees before he thought he picked the perfect one. It looks like it needs a little love, but Andrei figured that whatever decorations he used would do the job.

“Babe, it’s a good tree,” Dougie says after a moment as if he’s reading Andrei’s mind. 

“Mhm,” Andrei says. 

“Well, first, we start with the lights,” Dougie says. He’s already crouching into the bag where all the lights he bought are. 

“You do this with your family?” Andrei asks, kneeling down next to Dougie. Andrei thinks the blinking lights were pretty cool; he got all kinds of colours. 

“Yeah,” Dougie smiles. “Then, in Boston, I actually decorated with Boychuk’s family. I was like their extremely large son.”

“That’s cute,” Andrei says. “My mom never let me help her.”

“She wanted it to be perfect?” Dougie asks.

Andrei nods. He was more interested in wrapping himself in the strings and pelting the round ornaments at Zhenya. His dad and his mom would spend the whole day decorating the house, Andrei was more excited because he knew that it meant the Christmas candies that mama would receive from her workplace was just around the corner. 

“We’ll start a new tradition,” Dougie explains. “Not sure if I have the artistic skills of your mom, though. Saw what she could do with a plain old cake and some icing.”

They get to work on the tree; it doesn’t take long to figure out the colour scheme is going to be gold and red, because that’s mostly what was available in-store, that on top it’s going to be angel instead of a star. Dougie elbows Andrei in the side, joking that he should definitely add the photo of them holding the cat together. 

“My brother would kill me,” Andrei pouts. 

Dougie pauses. “Oh, he doesn’t like me—or—“

“No, he love you,” Andrei interrupts Dougie before he goes where he thinks that Dougie is going. Andrei is sure that that’s not entirely true, as Zhenya has only met Dougie a handful of times and only for a few minutes.

Dougie looks confused.

“I mean,” Andrei shrugs, looking down at his socked feet. “I talk about you too much. He laughs about it.”

“Oh,” Dougie nods thoughtfully. “You’re cute.”

Andrei shakes his head, ignoring Dougie’s comment. “Let’s finish with the tree.”

An hour after the tree is bright and colourful, Dougie pulls a mistletoe out of another bag. “Where should we put this?” 

Andrei shrugs. There was never really a mistletoe in his home, but Dougie is right, it’s Andrei’s own tradition now. 

“C’mon,” Dougie says, standing up. When Andrei goes to follow him down the hall, Dougie stood in front of the spare room, and he’s grinning. 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if you left this here and invited a couple of guys over,” Dougie trails off, but he’s grinning still. 

“So evil,” Andrei shakes his head. It would be a funny sight, and he supposes seeing how flustered a bunch of grown men get when they’re confronted with the idea of kissing their teammate. Honestly, though, Andrei has other things on his mind when it comes to kissing. Andrei is a bit tired of their kisses being interrupted by teammates and terrible timing. He leans into Dougie a bit; he hopes he’s looking up at Dougie with a very cute expression.

“There’s the mistletoe on top of us,” Dougie says, interrupting Andrei out of his thoughts about Dougie’s mouth. Jesus.

“Huh?” Andrei asks. 

“The mistletoe…” Dougie looks up at the mistletoe.

“So?” Andrei asks. 

“We have to kiss now,” Dougie explains, voice unwavering like he has one goal and one goal only in this situation. Andrei can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face. 

“Wait,” Dougie stops again. “You didn’t invite Warren, too, did you?”

Andrei pauses for a moment, lost at the question until he notices Dougie horribly trying to mask his sniggers. 

“Shut up,” Andrei says. “Kiss me.”

He doesn’t actually wait for Dougie to lean down and kiss him. He reels Dougie in by gripping at his collar with both hands, much to Dougie’s shock, which disappears when their lips press. Dougie only seems to hesitate for a moment before he’s kissing Andrei back with as much force. He feels Dougie place both hands on either side of Andrei’s hips. Andrei tries to bring himself closer, a grip on Dougie’s elbow. 

Dougie flips Andrei against the wall behind them; it almost knocks the wind out of Andrei. Andrei is embarrassingly moaning openly into Dougie’s mouth as his hands scramble for a grip on those shoulders, his back hitting the wall with a thud. 

Andrei feels himself getting hard, fast. He almost worries Dougie might find it amusing until he feels Dougie’s erection pressing against Andrei’s thigh. The sound that Dougie makes in the back of his throat makes when Andrei shifts to press their erections against each other makes Andrei want more. Suddenly, Andrei knows what he wants. 

Andrei drops his knees to the carpet so quickly that he almost loses his balance. He’s never wanted this so much. Dougie looks momentarily confused about what is happening, what Andrei might be doing, but Andrei wastes no time untying the knot of Dougie’s track pants and pulls them down. He hears Dougie’s breath hitch like he suddenly realizes what Andrei is doing. Finally.

Andrei moves his gaze up to meet Dougie’s eyes, checking to see if there is any other kind of hesitation in his face, only Dougie nods emphatically. Andrei goes for it. 

He puts his lips around Dougie’s dick and almost moans when Dougie’s hand immediately falls in his hair. He’s sweet about it, his grip is loose, and he’s barely even thrusting into Andrei’s mouth. Andrei wants to tell him next time that he can do just that.   
\--  
Moments later, Andrei has thrown everything on his bed into the top drawer of his bedside table — ignoring Dougie’s scolding about cleaning before guests are over — and is laid out flat on his back with Dougie hovering over him. It takes every ounce of self-control that Andrei has not to come right then and there, as Dougie fingers him open. Andrei chokes on a moan when Dougie finds a new angle that brushes against his prostate just right. Dougie is at one moment gentle, careful like he had been when Andrei was sucking him off and but at moments has a brutal pace, his fingers fucking fast into Andrei when he least expects it. 

“Dougie...please,” Andrei murmurs, feeling just on the edge of desperation. 

Dougie withdraws his fingers momentarily after that like he’s been waiting for this, too. Andrei hears the wrinkling of the condom wrapper. When Dougie looks down at him, his expression is all soft, like it usually is when he’s around Andrei. It’s a little startling, the way Dougie’s runs a hand up Andrei’s thigh.

“You good?” Dougie asks. 

“Of course,” Andrei says, nodding. He’s nervous as fuck, but he keeps reminding himself it’s Dougie, and everything’s gonna be fine.

Andrei watches the way Dougie slowly lines up the head of his dick with Andrei’s entrance. Andrei bites his lip before he curses Dougie for taking his time. He finally, finally pushes inside, agonizingly slow as ever, giving Andrei time to adjust. Once Dougie bottoms out, it causes Andrei to whine loudly, then they sit there like that for a moment. 

Andrei can see the movement of Dougie’s chest as he takes harsh breaths. When Dougie leans forward, to cage Andrei in between his arms, staring Andrei down. Andrei can’t take it. He puts a hand on the back of Dougie’s neck to bring his lips to his. The slow roll of Dougie’s hips forward has Andrei whimpering. He loves the stretch of Dougie fucking him, he really likes being fucked, and Dougie is doing him just right.  
Dougie pulls back slightly and then pushes his hips forward, impossibly deeper this time. It’s only a few more rolls of his hips before Andrei is completely more than comfortable, and he starts to get lost in it, not even caring about his noise level. He watches the sweat glisten across Dougie’s forehead as he focusses on thrusting continually into Andrei. 

“Dougie,” Andrei says, doesn’t know what he’s even asking for.

Dougie’s eyes snap open to looking at him. Dougie shifts his angle; now, he’s giving shallow thrusts like he’s teasing Andrei for no good reason. His hips slowing for a moment and then picking back up before Andrei can moan and complain about it. 

“Please,” Andrei says, and again, he doesn’t know exactly what he’s asking for. He feels himself being close. He just wants as much of Dougie as he can get at this moment. 

Dougie suddenly stops his thrusts fully, and Andrei whines in protest. Andrei can partially hear Dougie saying something to him, but he isn’t actually sure of what he’s saying. 

Then, Andrei is completely empty as Dougie pulls out, and now Andrei opens his eyes to scowl at Dougie.

“Um?” Andrei sits up.

“I wanted you to turn around,” Dougie explains. 

Dougie manhandles Andrei around, pushes his front against the bed, and Andrei thinks that maybe he could come from that. Andrei is so close; he has been close for so long.

Dougie rocks his hips forward, sliding back into Andrei with no effort, groaning quietly into Andrei’s ear. Andrei’s nails drag across his bed in an effort to maintain his silence, but when Dougie gives a particularly well-angled thrust, he can’t stop the strangled sound that he makes in his throat. At once, Dougie’s hand is back to silence him, sprawled across Andrei’s mouth and nose and making it harder to breathe. He could turn his head, easily break free if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. 

He’s close. He’s been close. He knows Dougie is close, too. Andrei can tell by the way his body tenses. When Andrei momentarily squeezes around him, he relishes in hearing the way Dougie’s breath hitches in his throat. Andrei’s ability to remain upright is fading faster and faster, and he can no longer brace himself as steadily against Dougie’s thrusts. His hand finds his own dick, and just a couple of quick strokes is all it takes.

It’s a quick flash of heat that he can sense all over his body. Andrei feels Dougie stall behind him, fingers digging into the soft skin of Andrei’s sides as he comes quietly with a whimper, hips stuttering and fucking forward with one long, deep thrust. Andrei thinks if he tried to lift himself up on his forearms, he’d fall right back. He feels like jello. 

Andrei manages to direct Dougie to where his linen closet is, and Dougie gets up and comes back with a cloth to clean Andrei up. 

“You okay?” Dougie asks.

“Shh, talk too much,” Andrei teases. “Want to sleep.”

“Can’t call me boring, now,” Dougie says so casually like he hasn’t had that line saved up for an hour now.

“Oh my god,” Andrei groans, his voice muffled by rolling his face into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading even tho its more closer to valentine's day than anything else lmao


End file.
